sanctum_5th_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Reaper
"Let them cower and run. When my task is complete, I will go back to each fearful, scowling face and make them thank me for what I've done." ''- Luric Amsel, Reaper - '' Fueled by the endless hunger of Cronus, The Reaping consumed the innate divinity within all life and matter, leaving a void of non-existence in its wake. Once he had consumed sufficient life, Cronus was able to repurpose elements of what he took from the planes to create the diversity of abominations that shared his hunger and spread his curse. This horrible power nearly eradicated all of existence and only through the combined efforts of gods and mortals was it finally halted. But this power did not die with Cronus—his hunger lives on in the Reapers. Tyche, Goddess of Fate, chose to preserve the power of The Reaping so it could be used against powerful foes that defied her will and bent their fate unnaturally. With the consent of the Pantheon, Tyche created the first Reaper to hunt an ancient enemy that had escaped Tartarus when Sanctum was young and under assault. She bound The Reaping’s hunger to a mortal but likewise bound his fate such that if they ever threatened to be overtaken by their hunger, she could snap the thread of their fate and life with a thought. The power of The Reaping meant that no matter how powerful the enemy of fate, no defense could save them. Her experiment was successful, and in the intervening generations, Tyche has set forth Reapers to continue her efforts to bring Fate back into natural alignment. Reapers almost never become so willingly. The curse of The Reaping is a heavy burden for a mortal to bear, and with even the slightest expression of their power, they are shunned and feared by the civilization they now protect. The hunger they feel once created is both physical and spiritual; only completion of their duty will ever bring them satisfaction and rest. Reapers who achieve their full potential are no longer recognizable as their original race or person—their form distorts to a hazy, incorporeal presence devoid of identity beyond their mission. Reapers are therefore drawn from those who owe some great penance to either their people, their civilization, or to Fate herself. Having transgressed, they are offered the role of a Reaper to repay their debt. Each Reaper is given a charge—a specific entity that has unnaturally bent their fate that they must hunt and destroy. Their only chance at redemption is to fulfill their mission. As an ever-present symbol of the fatebinding that creates them, every Reaper bears a circle of silver and gold somewhere on their person. This can be a collar, a bracelet, a ring—but whatever form it takes, it can never be removed until the Reaper fulfills their mission or is called to permanent death by Anubis and Tyche. The Reaper is an experimental class, and the abilities represented may be altered for balance as play continues. Return to Classes